Tales of the Terrors of Makai
by MysticalStrawberry
Summary: Kuronue and Youko are having problems, but Kuronue won't let go. Also Kuronue suggests a contest Youko can't refuse. Rated M, lemon.
1. Chapter 1 How You Feel

Kuronue stood at the entrance to the hideout, leaning against the stone next to the entrance. He was waiting for a certain someone to come back. He glanced up at the setting sun and continued to wait. He'd been waiting six hours. Youko was so slow. The fox had been acting so strange lately. Kuronue was getting quite frustrated with him.

When the sun set and the stars began to come out, Kuronue gave up. He went back inside the house and ignored his men's requests to play games with them. He went straight to bed and plopped down on his and Youko's bed, sinking down in the piles of fur and stared at the ceiling. He glanced at the bar that was on the ceiling for him to sleep in. He hated sleeping horizontally like this, but he did it for Youko. He debated moving to his bar but he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Surely Youko would wake him when he got back.

He woke up the next morning and it occurred to him that the bed next to him was empty and Kuronue was fairly sure Youko had never been in it. He got up in a bad mood and went to the wash room. Dumping the bucket of lukewarm water over his head, he thought about how Youko hadn't been very responsive lately. He set the bucket aside, starting to wash himself with some weird kind of soap the fox had made. It smelled grossly like flowers but Youko seemed to like it when he used it, for some reason or another.

He rinsed himself off and got dressed, heading into the main hall. He found Youko there, and couldn't contain his anger. He walked over to the youko, pinning him against the wall, forcefully. "Where the hell have you been?"

Youko didn't even look at him. "Does it matter? Let me go, Kuronue."

"It matters a lot!"

The noise in the main hall grew very silent as everyone eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Kuronue, if you don't let me go by the time I finish this statement," Youko's fangs flashed.

Kuronue scowled but let him go. "Fine, I'll let you go," he left the main hall, letting the door slam behind him. Youko ignored everyone else and went down the hall that Kuronue had come from.

Kuronue sat at the edge of a large lake, thinking about how annoyed he was at Youko. They had times where things seemed terrible, but they were just playing. It always led to amazing sex but this was different.

He wondered if Youko had found another mate. It would explain the fox's behavior. Youko had gotten so angry when Kuronue touched him. He suddenly got to his feet, angrily. If Youko had another mate, Kuronue was going to make that demon pay. He refused to let Youko go without a whimper.

He headed to the hideout and went down, into the main hall and then past. He threw the door open to the washroom, catching Youko off guard in the washroom, surprising him for just a moment. "We need to talk, Youko! Now!"

"Kuronue! I'm taking a bath!" Youko scowled at him.

"It's not like I haven't seen any of that before," Kuronue retorted. "We need to talk and I don't feel like waiting."

"I said get out!"

"Do you have another mate?" Kuronue blurted, his tone annoyed. He stood in front of the door, making sure Youko didn't escape while Kuronue was trying to talk to him. More than anything, Kuronue wanted an explanation about what was going on.

"WHAT?" Youko leapt to his feet, his eyes wide. "How did…"

"It's true? Youko, I don't know what you think, but I don't share!" Kuronue scowled. "I don't care who he is, you are mine, and I'm not letting him have you."

"I was going to say, how did you come to that ridiculous conclusion? You're being absolutely…" Youko scowled. "Just get out!"

"If it's not another mate, then what is it?" Kuronue demanded, walking over to him, getting right in his face.

"Don't worry about it!" Youko turned his back on Kuronue, grabbing the water bucket.

"You haven't been the same since you went to collect those plants. Now you get pissed if I even touch you!"

"I can't decide if I even like you anymore!" Youko scowled.

Kuronue looked startled, taking a step back. "What?" He never imagined this possibility. Youko finding someone else was possible, but Youko not liking him anymore was a different story. He'd always thought he was a good mate, and finding out that he wasn't a good mate was a surprise.

"You heard me. You're intolerable most of the time." Youko poured the water over his head and it puddled onto the ground. "You treat me like I'm your personal sex toy. The only words out of your mouth are ones that are insulting or self-appreciating. I just don't want you around me until I figure out how I feel."

Kuronue just stared blankly at Youko, his expression having lost all cockiness. "That's how you feel, then? Fine." He turned his back on Youko.

"Wait. That's it? That's all you have to say?" Youko was suddenly indignant. "Just fine?"

"Yeah, fine. If you don't appreciate all the shit I've done or taken for you, and you think that I'm just a cocky asshole who thinks of you as his personal cock toy, then yeah. That's it." Kuronue turned and shut the door, letting Youko think about what he'd said.

Youko threw the empty bucket across the room, shattering it against the wall. Now he was pissed off.

Kuronue was back at the lake, this time he planned to stay awhile. He couldn't believe that Youko really felt that way about him. He reached up and wrapped his fingers around his pendant, thinking distantly about the fox demon. He enjoyed being with Youko, and he tried very hard to be a good mate. He had always tried to be what Youko had wanted. The fox had always seemed extra responsive and sexually interested when Kuronue acted aggressive.

When did he stop liking that? Just as he wondered that, he felt someone sit next to him. He smelled the smell of Youko's flower body wash and he looked away from him. "You're here? Why?"

"I wanted to apologize for what I said," Youko answered. "Sometimes we get caught up in how things are and we forget that that's not how they always were."

"You really thought that I felt and acted like that?" Kuronue asked. "Like you were just something to fuck?"

Youko was silent a moment. "Deep down, I knew you weren't like that. But I was so… worried. I've just been really stressed out, lately."

Kuronue scooted over to Youko, wrapping his legs around the fox, and his arms too. He nuzzled Youko's neck, playfully. "I know you have. I definitely get that." He looked off at the lake, thinking about his fox. Sometimes Youko got uncomfortable with closeness… "Don't stress yourself out too bad though. I need help running this level of Makai."

"Yeah, yeah," Youko muttered, seeming too serious for Kuronue. Kuronue dipped his hands low, rubbing Youko through the material of his pants. Youko's eyes widened.

"What's a better stress reliever than that?" Kuronue asked. Youko seemed to try to push him away before Kuronue clung tighter to him, whispering into the fox's ear, "I don't want to satisfy myself at all. I want to go down on you."

Youko couldn't help a tiny whimper before clearing his throat. "What? Why?"

"I want to satisfy you. Let's go home and I'll give you the best, most attentive night you have ever had," Kuronue nipped at his neck.

"Why not here?" Youko murmured, cautiously. "Is this a trick, Kuronue?"

"No tricks." Kuronue grinned. "You choose the venue. Here it is." He sucked lightly on Youko's neck before lying him down on the grass. He untied the fox's belt, removing his top. He saw the fox's golden eyes glisten as he looked down at Kuronue eagerly.

Youko looked up at his lover, watching the large bat demon loom over him, with a wicked look in his eye. Youko was nearly breathless, wondering what Kuronue would do to him. He felt guilty about lying to Kuronue, but it was for a good reason. Youko had experienced a recent encounter with a demon that entirely shook his world up. At the end of the time he'd spent with him, Youko had wondered about everything, from how he lived his life, to if he even liked Kuronue.

Just when he had decided to break things off with the bat, Kuronue had read his mind, and he had refused to let him go without a battle. Youko realized something important now. He did like Kuronue, very much. And Kuronue felt the same. The two of them understood each other like no one else, and they shared a strong bond that the fox was sure he could never get away from. And he would probably never meet a demon who understood him quite as well if something happened to Kuronue.

He took a deep breath out of surprise when the bat demon fastened his lips onto his nipple, running his tongue over it, teasing it lightly with his teeth. He removed his mouth and blew on it gently. "Kuro, you're such a tease," Youko murmured.

The bat demon just gave him a wicked grin before moving to the other side. Youko breathed deeply, closing his eyes. It felt good, but he was eager to see what he would do next. His abs spasmed as Kuronue suddenly ran a warm tongue down them, stopping at Youko's happy trail. He massaged that area with his tongue as Youko moaned lightly.

"Kuro, more… this teasing isn't enough," Youko stared down at him, unable to see his face under that ridiculous hat he wore. "I want to see your face. Take that off,"

Kuronue lifted his head and removed his hat, staring into Youko's eyes. He set it on the ground next to them before moving up and kissing the youko passionately on the mouth. Youko eagerly reciprocated, before the bat demon moved on. His mouth was a flurry of licking and nipping every sensitive area of the fox that was above his waist. After a moment or two, he moved back down and removed Youko's pants. Youko struggled to lean on his elbows and sit up to see the show.

Kuronue gave Youko another smirk before lifting the fox's leg and running his tongue up the inside of the thigh. Youko reciprocated with a gratuitous moan, before closing his eyes. "Kuro, just get to it…"

"I get to whatever when I damn well want, and whenever when I damn well want," Kuronue answered, surprising Youko. He wrapped his fingers around Youko's member, playfully giving it a few quick jerks. "Eager, aren't we? I might make you wait a bit longer for that, Yok,"

"Please," Youko moaned.

Kuronue chuckled before gently massaging Youko's balls. "You're rushing me, fox." Kuronue rubbed his hands gently around the base, grinning evilly. Youko just moaned even lower, keeping his eyes shut. Kuronue decided that was it and he wrapped his hands around the fox's member, licking his lips, and pushing it into his mouth.

He moved his head up and down on it, pushing it as deep into his mouth as he could. Youko panted below him, moaning occasionally. "Unngh, Kuro…" Youko reached out for him, putting his hands in Kuronue's hair. Kuronue smacked his hand away, taking his mouth off of Youko, assuming he was close. He pulled him towards him by the hair, kissing him deeply.

"You should know I do things at my own damn pace," Kuronue whispered, pulling away from Youko. He let the fox whimper. As he saw the snow white hand reach down, Kuronue grabbed it, tightly. "Uh-uh."

Youko let out the most pleading sound Kuronue had heard out of him a long time. "Kuro… please,"

Kuronue chuckled.

"Kuronue, please don't make me beg," Youko murmured, closing his eyes. Kuronue laughed. The Youko had gotten a sufficient cooldown time, Kuronue decided. He lowered his face, running his tongue across the tip teasingly.

"Alright… I won't. This time is for real," Kuronue took Youko into his mouth and sucked, slowly moving his head up and down on the shaft. He used his tongue to massage the large vein on the underside, and he gently stroked the base of the shaft with his thumb. Youko was lost in a silent moan, his eyes closed tight and his mouth open wide. Kuronue increased the speed until Youko gaspingly told Kuronue that he was about to come. Kuronue removed his mouth and continued pumping Youko until he cried out and went limp on the grass.

Kuronue gently rinsed his hand off in the water, and wiped his hand on the grass.

Youko watched Kuronue through lidded eyes. "Kuronue, you're so prissy, you know that," it brought a small smile to his face.

"I'm not prissy, I'm hygienic. I don't put gross tasting substances in my mouth, if I can avoid it," Kuronue answered, lying down next to Youko.

The fox rolled over and rested his head against Kuronue's chest and smiled a bit wider. "You're a terrible mate..."

"Youko Kurama, do we really need to go through this again? It happens every time."

"Because you do that every time," Youko teased.

"Well, I can tell you're feeling better. If you'll excuse me, I've got something to attend to," Kuronue sat up, glancing over at Youko. Youko looked down. "Yes, but a promise is a promise. Courtesy is important," Kuronue winked at Youko, standing up. "Sexual or otherwise."

"You can be so ridiculous," Youko chuckled, pulling his pants back on and standing up, turning toward the direction of the hideout, letting his feet guide him back. "Well, I'm going home. I'll see you there."

Youko headed off for home, knowing the bat was watching him from the pond. "Think of me,"

"Everytime," Kuronue grinned.


	2. Chapter 2 A Contest He Can't Refuse

Kuronue glanced over at Youko. The fox was sitting next to the lake, staring off into the water, with a very distant look in his eyes. He could see there was something very serious weighing on the Fox's mind, and he was sure it wasn't all him. Kuronue was worried. He was sure he and Youko had resolved all of their problems a week and a half ago. He scooted behind him and gently started massaging Youko's neck.

"Mm, what are you doing?" Youko asked. He didn't seem like he didn't like it, which was encouraging to his mate.

"I'm giving you a massage you won't forget," Kuronue joked. He massaged the tensed base of Youko's neck, before moving onto his shoulders, pressing tight with the thumbs and working out all the kinks in Youko's back. The fox demon closed his eyes and leaned forward a bit, so Kuronue would have more room to work. Kuronue massaged down Youko's back and then up again. By the time he was back at the neck, Youko was fully doubled over, lying on his legs, purring lightly. Kuronue moved back down, massaging the base of his lover's tails.

"Kuro, this feels so good…" he murmured.

"I know how you like it," Kuronue teased. That seemed to surprise Youko because he stopped purring and his eyes opened. Kuronue stopped. "Something wrong?"

"No, keep going," Youko said, and Kuronue started again. "But you're right… you do know how I like it. By it, I mean everything. You know me so well."

Kuronue was silent, before leaning on top of Youko and gently nipping his neck. "Very well."

"Mm. I know you well enough to know you're getting completely hot over this," Youko answered.

"You know me really well too."

"Would you still be with me if I asked to be top?" Youko asked, sleepily.

"What do you mean? You're top all the time." Kuronue sat up and reached for the Fox's belt.

"I mean the seme."

Kuronue stopped reaching. He seemed to think about this. "I don't know. I guess I'm willing to try anything once…"

"Not today though. Today, I want you to do all the work."

"Me? Why?" Kuronue asked.

"Because, Kuronue. You're too good at giving massages. And I really just want you to take me fast and hard. I want this one to shake the ground." Youko murmured. "Remind me why I picked you."

Kuronue chuckled, rolling Youko over onto his back. "No."

"No?" Youko asked, looking up at Kuronue, sleepily.

"Yes, I said no."

"And why not?" Youko sighed.

"Because I think the two of us could make this much more fun. How long's it been for you?" Kuronue asked.

Youko had to think deeply about this. "A week… and a half? When you gave me that incredible blowjob,"

"It's been three weeks for me," Kuronue told Youko. "I've been waiting for you to want me. Now, what do you say to having a contest? Winner takes top."

"I am into this contest," Youko said, breathlessly. "What are the rules, Kuronue?"

"We're not allowed to touch or kiss each other. Or anyone else," Kuronue added. "However, we have to spend the entire time together. Bathing, sleeping, whichever. Whichever one of us gives in and can't sustain loses. The contest will go on as long as we can stand it without jumping on one another and humping like a small animal. I'm at quite a disadvantage here, since it's been so much longer for me."

"But I'm also at a disadvantage, because I'm horny right now," Youko murmured.

"So am I, I'm still at a disadvantage," Kuronue chuckled.

"So we can use words, and touch ourselves, and everything, just not the other?" Youko asked.

"You have to make me want to fuck you so bad I'm willing to take it downstairs," Kuronue told Youko.

"That puts me at a disadvantage now," Youko frowned.

"No, because you want to make me do that so you can be seme," Kuronue reminded.

Youko sighed, thinking. "When you put it like that, it does sound rather fair. Yes, I'm in. Can we start tomorrow morning? I'm horny right now."

"I can see I'm already going to win," Kuronue smirked.

"Oh," Youko opened his eyes, sitting up. "You don't even realize what you've brought upon yourself. That's sad."

Kuronue just laughed. "Let the game begin."

Youko stood up and brushed the grass off of his tunic and stretched. "I'm going back to the hideout if we're not going to have sex. We don't really have to do EVERYTHING together, do we?"

"You already agreed to it," Kuronue grinned. He got up and followed Youko back to the hideout.

"We need some time apart. What about on missions? Sometimes we'll need to split up," Youko insisted.

"Alright. Three hours a day, alone, and missions. The rest is together," Kuronue insisted.

"Okay, good. Sounds perfect. I can't masturbate when you're watching me. It's weird," Youko said, heading into the hideout.

Kuronue was silent, thinking about Youko masturbating. "You're a clever fox," Youko just smiled.

The next few days were intense. Neither of them tried anything, but it was obvious they were both thinking about it constantly. Baths, even, they both faced away from each other and tried to pretend the other wasn't there. Youko was the first one to break the awkward tension.

Kuronue pushed the door open to the bedroom and saw Youko sitting on the bed, running his hand up and down his erect shaft, his eyes closed, focusing on some far-off fantasy. Kuronue felt his own shaft throb, and he silently leaned against the door, wondering what Youko was fantasizing about.

"I assume you're going to do our laundry after you're done," Kuronue spoke up, trying to startle or surprise Youko when he was venerable.

"Don't want to sleep on sheets that are sticky with my cum, Kuronue?" Youko answered, opening his eyes and looking at the bat.

"Not particularly," Kuronue answered. "It sounds pretty hot but it's actually just kind of gross. I'll leave and let you finish."

"I wish you would help me finish," Youko looked over at Kuronue with half-lidded eyes.

"I'm not going to lose, Youko," Kuronue smiled a bit. "You're so clever, but I know you too well."

Youko pouted, and he went on into the washroom, determined to finish in privacy. Kuronue chuckled and went back into the main room.

Over the next few days, Youko seemed to get more frustrated in his attempts. One night, in the middle of the night, once Kuronue was well asleep, Youko woke him up, murmuring words into his ear. "Kuronue, wake up,"

"Mmm?" Kuronue woke up a bit groggy, but decided that whatever Youko wanted, it would be entertaining.

"I don't know how much longer I can stand this contest. It's been over two weeks now since I've gotten laid and I'm going crazy," Youko told Kuronue, lying down and laying very close to him. "You can only masturbate so many different ways before you can't trick yourself anymore…"

Kuronue chuckled. "Isn't that the story of my life. What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me," Youko pleaded, quietly. "Let's just give up… this contest isn't that important."

Kuronue smiled, sleepily. "I'm not falling for it,"

"It's not a trick!" Youko insisted, getting angry. "I just want to have sex!"

"Then kiss me," Kuronue looked over at him.

Youko froze up. Kuronue smiled wider. "Forget it. You don't get it. You just think I'm trying to trick you. You're the biggest asshole in the Makai." Youko rolled away from Kuronue and went back to bed. Kuronue fell back asleep with a big smile on his face.

The next evening, they came in from a strained and difficult mission. The mission hadn't gone quite as well as it could have. There was a bit too much tension between Youko and Kuronue, and so they couldn't work together like they normally did. The bandits sensed the awkward environment and they were difficult to work with as well, as a result.

Once they got to their bedroom, Youko flung himself on the bed. "Kuronue, aren't you horny? Don't you think about it every second like I do? Don't you miss fucking me and hearing me cry out in pleasure?"

"Of course I do," Kuronue said, dropping the bag of loot they'd gotten onto the floor. "It's been a month since we started this contest.

"I'm so horny I wake up with an erection and go to bed with one, and I have wet dreams every night about your hot mouth on my cock and I just can't stand it," Youko lay back on the bed.

Kuronue watched him. "Oh really?"

"How can you be so stoic? I'm begging you, practically…" Youko stopped. "It's that damn kitsune whore, the one you went on that mission with, isn't it? You aren't attracted to me anymore?"

Kuronue smiled a little. "I am attracted to you, and Lina is just a friend. I'm not into her… And you know that. You're just overplaying your role because you want me to give in and lose."

"Are you violating the rules? I bet you've fucked her and that's why you're resisting me so strongly!" Youko sat up, fire in his eyes. "You had sex with someone else. I'm so horny that all I can even think about is getting fucked by you and you're out doing Lina in the THREE hours we're not together each day."

Kuronue chuckled. "I'm not going to take your bait, Youko,"

"Go fuck your girlfriend," Youko rolled away from him, wrapping his arms around himself.

Kuronue shook his head, smiling as he left the room. Youko sat there another minute before he realized Kuronue really had left. He leapt to his feet and chased after him.

Kuronue ran into Lina, Youko's worst enemy, in the main room, and he smiled at her. "Sorry about that mission. It went terribly, didn't it?"

"Oh, horribly. No one could work together… I don't get what happened," Lina sighed.

"You did your mission very well," Kuronue smirked a bit. "You're quite the bandit, Lina."

"Thank you, Kuronue," Lina said, leaning against the wall, shyly. She looked up at him. "How are you and… he doing?"

"Youko and I aren't quite the well-oiled machine we were a month ago…" Kuronue explained. _If well-oiled machine is a metaphor for sexually active and laid back. _ "So that's most likely what happened today on the field."

"Oh, no… you two are having problems?" Lina looked up at him, her tone nearly implying something. "That's terrible… What's going on?"

"None of your business," Youko answered, coming up on them. "Get away from him, before I kill you."

"Huh? What? What's wrong, Youko?" Lina asked, looking up at Youko with an innocent expression. "Are you jealous?"

"I've killed a lot more important people for a lot less," Youko replied, looking directly at Lina. "You're not getting him. He's my mate and I don't share," Youko turned to Kuronue and hesitation flashed through his eyes before he wrapped his arms around Kuronue's neck and kissed him deeply.

"Fucking finally," Kuronue replied, pulling away from Youko. He led the fox to their bedroom, tossing him on the bed.

Youko adjusted himself on the bed, lying back, giving Kuronue the most beckoning look he could manage. He'd lost the contest but he was hornier than he had ever been in his life in this moment. He wanted Kuronue to fuck him so hard he forgot all about the contest.

Kuronue grinned and fell into the bed with Youko, climbing on top of his mate and kissing him passionately. Youko clung to him, kissing Kuronue with all of his energy. He broke the kiss to take a deep breath.

Kuronue lowered his head and nipped at Youko's pale neck, moving down to his chest. He removed Youko's tunic and ran his hands down his chest. "It's been a month for you. Two for me. How do you want to be fucked?"

"However you want," Youko looked up at him, his eyes bright. He lowered his eyes to Kuronue's crotch. He slid down and pulled Kuronue's pants down to his knees. He raised his head to Kuronue's dick and wrapped his mouth around it, moving up and down on it.

Kuronue's hands gripped the bedsheets, and he let out a small grunt, lowering his head to the sheets. "Nngh, Youko, damn, that's… that's good." He wasn't entirely sure why they were bothering with foreplay, but if that's what Youko wanted… Kuronue let out a low moan that was part shudder. Youko promptly removed his mouth from Kuronue's member.

"Okay, you're hard enough. Hurry up and penetrate me, however you want to," Youko scooted back up, looking at Kuronue.

Kuronue looked at him, his eyes glassy and eager. "Get on your hands and knees,"

Youko was only too eager to comply. He turned over onto his hands and knees, turning his head to look at his partner. Kuronue was looking up and down his body like he was going to tear into it. He felt Kuronue yank his pants down.

He closed his eyes in ecstasy as Kuronue moved his hand up and down his shaft, giving a breathy moan. He then gasped as Kuronue inserted a finger into him. Kuronue kept this up, the steady pace of stroking Youko and inserting more fingers until he was stretched out enough.

"Come in or pull out?" Kuronue asked.

"In, in," Youko gasped. "I want everything,"

Kuronue inserted the tip of his dick, letting Youko adjust. He slowly pushed in, letting the fox adjust. "How do you stay so tight?" he lowered his head and licked Youko's spine. "Hmm?"

"I don't know… Kuronue, just start already… I'm so eager,"

Kuronue started moving in and out of the fox slowly, searching for the point that would make Youko scream.

"Faster," Youko said, breathily. Kuronue started picking up his pace, still searching for that spot. The fox felt so good, and the friction between him and that smooth white skin… he pushed the tails out of the way and continued picking up speed.

Kuronue reached up front and stroked Youko while he thrusted. He could hear the fox's cries getting faster and louder as it went on, still searching for the sweet spot. He was so focused on that spot, he missed Youko's signal and the fox cried out and came on the sheets, trembling nearly to collapse.

Kuronue went ahead and thrusted until he came inside of Youko, and the fox gave a small shuddering gasp at that, collapsing on his own semen.

Kuronue looked at his hand and frowned. He wiped it off on the already ruined sheets. "Gross, our sheets are ruined now…"

"I tried to tell you," Youko murmured.

"I'll wash them. This was my fault," Kuronue sat up. "But you and I both need a bath as well. I'm covered in it now and it's disgusting."

"I love it… Your cum tastes so sweet," Youko yawned. "Take a bath now? Why can't we ever wait for morning?"

"Because it's disgusting," Kuronue answered, standing up. "Get up."

"But I'm not done," Youko batted his lashes at Kuronue.

"I am until you and I both rinse off," Kuronue answered. Youko sighed and went off to the bathroom to rinse off. Kuronue carried the sheets in, dumping them into a water bucket to be washed.

"Go again, once we're clean?" Youko asked, eagerly.

"I have to do something after I rinse off. You go get ready for me," Kuronue winked at him. "But I'll be right back."

Youko went back into the bedroom, excited to continue. Kuronue went and cleaned himself, before getting dressed and going back into the main hall, handing a small gold and silver mirror to Lina, the kitsune bandit. "Thanks for your help. I was about to explode. Or kill him and rape his corpse. He just wouldn't give up… I hadn't felt a touch, intimate or otherwise, for nearly two months. I was about ready to fuck a tree stump if I thought it'd help."

Lina clutched the mirror to her chest. "I'm glad you got it worked out. It's too bad you didn't think another person would soothe your craving… I guess no sex is like sex with the legendary bandit, Youko Kurama, right?"

"That's damn right," Kuronue agreed. "You were an excellent actor. Just demure and attentive enough to make Youko suspicious, but not too over the top that he didn't disbelieve. Good job."

"I've been told I'm great at acting," Lina smiled a bit. "If you need another hand… intimate or otherwise, I'm always here, Kuronue the bat demon." She turned and went down the hall before Kuronue went back to the bedroom where Youko was waiting for him. The best part about it was that Youko would never suspect a thing.


End file.
